


Qualifications for a Lady

by anenko



Category: You're Beautiful
Genre: Gen, Kdrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi Nam, Manager Ma, and a pair of high heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualifications for a Lady

Mi Nam managed two steps before she tripped over her feet. She crumpled to the ground with an indignant yelp.

Realization dawned on Manager Ma. "Sister," he said, "can it be that you've never worn high heels?" He shook his head, envisioning a convent full of demurely dressed nuns with shocking footwear. Mother Superior loomed in high-heeled sandals, her expression grim.

Manager Ma blinked and shook his head. "Ah! What am I thinking? Of course Sister hasn't worn such shoes before!"

Mi Nam's expression shifted from embarrassment to outright dejection. "I'm sorry," she said. "It seems that I don't make a good woman, either."

"There's nothing to it!" Manager Ma said.

Mi Nan looked at him mournfully.

"Ah," Manager Ma said helplessly.

Manager Ma was sashaying towards the door in Mi Nam's borrowed high heels when Coordinator Wang returned. Her eyebrows arched. "I know that the dress won't fit you," she said.

Manager Ma arched his back, and cast a long look at Mi Nam over his shoulder. "_This_," he said, "is a woman."

"This," Coordinator Wang said, "is the idiot who is stretching out Mi Nam's shoes." She took in Mi Nam's scandalized expression, and sighed. "Maybe I should get you a pair of pumps, instead."


End file.
